ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Powerless
Powerless is the fifth episode of Ben 10: The Final Fight. Plot Ben is XLR8 and is chasing the Forever Knights. Three knights blast him. One of them hits his face, two of them hit his wheels and knock him down. The Ultimotrix scrapes itself on a rock. Ben turns to normal and lands in a cave. Ben tries to change, but can't. He tells Gwen and Kevin on his plumber badge. "We'll come right away," says Kevin, absorbing his car. Kevin turns his hand into a mace and swings at some Forever Knights. Their armor protects them. Gwen shoots pink beams. One knight shoots an advanced blaster to destroy the beam. Kevin is behind the knight and knocks down the blaster. Gwen picks it up with a pink arm. The trio run to Kevin's underground lab. Kevin searches for fingerprints on the blaster to find out what the Forever Knights are doing. "They are trying to turn all of the power into one giant robot that will eliminate us," said Kevin. Ben keeps trying to turn into something, failing everytime. "Let's go," said Gwen, going up the underground elevator. Kevin followed. Ben stayed and started messing with Kevin's computer. Gwen drove to where the Forever Knights were and blasted a pink beam to surprise them. The Knights already suceeded with 40% of the process. A few robot knights blast beams at Gwen and Kevin. Gwen blocks them. Kevin absorbs a robot and turns his hand into a mace. He destroys the robots. A Forever Knight leader blasts Kevin. He avoids the blasts and picks up the blaster. "Let's do the routine," said Kevin, throwing the blaster at Gwen. Gwen used a pink arm to swing it around her. Kevin punched it. The blaster knocked down all of the knights except one. The knight got in the suit and blasted a blast that knocked down Gwen. Gwen got up and did a pink arm around Kevin. She swung him around and threw him. He knocked down the knight. The knight made cords come from him and connect to electricity. The suit turned yellow and the knight shocked the ground, shocking Gwen and Kevin. "Ba-ha!" said Gwen, raising her arms out. A wave of water rose above the knight, who ran at super speed away. The knight said, "My name is Chevalier Choquant, and I avoid water!" said Chevalier. The water rushed toward Gwen and Kevin, who ran. "Can't control it," she said. It wiped them out. The flood sent them to where Ben was. He was downloading some new forms. "How did you unlock my software?" asked Kevin. "I entered the code, Taedenite," responded Ben. Gwen researched about Forever Knights with technology and stuff. They found some information that they could work with. They went to the Intergalactic Museum and saw an exhibit of Taedenite statues. Gwen covered the area while Kevin guarded the door. Kevin stopped all the knights that came in, besides Chevalier who was invisible. Chevalier defeated Gwen and stole a whole Taedenite statue of an ancient creature named a Plafti, Pláfthartoásma Diamato̱nntió̱n as the long name. The knights used the Plafti's power to take the technology further. Gwen and Kevin tried further attempts to stop them, each time worse than the last. Chevalier had absorbed some of the Taedenite and crystalized Gwen's mana. Ben picked up some of the crystalized mana and accidentally dropped it on the Ultimotrix. The holograms of an Anodite and Diamondhead appeared on it. The Ultimotrix went wild and crazy, and levitated Ben to Chevalier. Gwen and Kevin followed. Chevalier and the knights had brought the Plafti with them. Once CC shot some electricity on the Ultimotrix, it powered up. Ben turned into Gemrock and turned Chevalier's suit into a cage with him in it. He blasted a lock of trash over it and used rocks to bring the Plafti to life. The Plafti attacked the knights, and Ben turned into Diamondhead. He turned into Ultimate Diamondhead, and shot Taedenite at the knights. He then turned the Plafti back into a statue. Ben turned into Gemrock and fell asleep(it was night) and accidentally swapped Gwen and Kevin's brains. Ultimate Aliens Ultimate Diamondhead1.png|Ultimate Diamondhead|link=Ultimate Diamondhead(BTFF) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Final Fight